The Jewels Of An Eevee
by Hammachu
Summary: A split family of nine Eeveelutions reunites after the death of their parents. They settle in the famous Caramel Forest in search of comfort. Although they have each other, there are certainly other Pokémon in the forest. Will the family prosper with a hint of help from a few friends, or will they slowly fall apart by the sadness of death? Rated T for now but that may change.
1. Bloodcurdling News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with it. All rights are reserved to Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and Game Freak. I only claim to own this story, and my O.C.'s involved.**

* * *

**The Jewels Of An Eevee**

**Chapter 1: Bloodcurdling News**

**Amber's POV**

* * *

It was a warm, quiet, summer day. The wind rushed through my tan mane and by brown fur carrying the wonderful scent of the caramel trees. The trees in this forest weren't what one would call normal. The Pokémon that live here harvest the sap of the trees and make rich caramel. It's a delicacy and one would go to great lengths just to get their paws on one jar.

I skipped through the fields, smelling the flowers along the way. I was in Willow Meadow in Caramel Forest, famous for its delicate flowers and dainty willow trees. I plucked a vine from a willow and tied it to a daisy I had picked. I held the end of the vine and watched the flower blow in the wind. It sparkled in the daylight of the sun. This is what I did in some of my free time. All of my siblings have moved out and are spread across the land. None of them are currently living in Caramel Forest and I haven't really made many friends yet. I hatched, what, six years ago? I know that's a long time but I'm not a social butterfly. It's really hard to make friends when you're a super shy Eevee like me.

My whole family gathered for my hatching. They stayed for a day or two, but no one could really get along, so they all left. It broke my heart to see them leave. I only saw them two days, for Arceus's sake! I know my mommy wouldn't approve of me taking Arceus's name in vain, but it just.. Hurt me.

I made two more of flower vines and held them in my hand together. These two were for my parents. My mom is an Espeon called Dawn and my dad is an Umbreon named Dusk. For some reason they named all their kits after gemstones. Why? I have no idea. I never understood what was going on in their minds, but that's really none of my business.

I started to casually walk back to the den until a heard a scream in the direction of my home. My slow pace developed into a gallop. Another air piercing bellow echoed through the area. It sounded like my mommy. I again quickened my pace. As I arrived a saw a shadowy figure intimidating my parents.

"Give me... and nobody gets hurt!" It yelled. I couldn't make out all of his words, but some were more clear than others. I dropped my vines and ran to Mommy and hugged her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Everything's fine, dear. Go into the back room. Remember, I love you, Amber." She kissed my forehead and I ran back. I didn't fully obey, I hid around the corner and peered out. I didn't know what kind of Pokémon the intruder was. He was a huge, black and gray-silver, monstrous Pokémon. He stood on his hind legs and had a thick, long, black tail which was constantly swinging at my father. He had large armor plating on his body and head and three claws on each hand and foot. His face and head was covered in gray-silver armor, with the uppermost, pointed plate possessing two pairs of holes on its upper section, with horns protruding from the foremost holes.

I watched him attack my parents, but why would someone want to hurt them? They didn't do anything wrong! My dad shot a pulse of shadows at him and he swung his fists angrily in return.

"How dare you!" He stabbed his horns into my mother's stomach. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I watched blood pour out of the wound.

"Dawn!" My dad rushed to her side and rubbed her hand. "No, no... This can't be happening. Amber needs a mother!" He crouched by her side and wept as I stepped out from the corner. "Get back, Amber!" My daddy's voice was full of sorrow. The strange figure picked him up and dug his scythe-like claws into his belly. More tears flooded out of my eyes as I observed in horror. He smashed him into the ground and stepped on him, crushing every one of his last bones. He looked up at me and smirked evilly.

"Consider yourself lucky." He stormed out of the den and disappeared. I ran to my parent's blood-covered bodies and wept. The tears streamed down my face by the gallon. I shook their lifeless bodies out of my pain, hoping that just maybe, they had survived. I was there for hours, bawling my eyes out. It was then that I realized they weren't coming back. I cried myself to sleep by my parents. I guess now they'll watch over me instead of being there for me every day.

I woke up to my parents by me, dead. I continued to weep as I wrote letters to send to by siblings. I informed them about the incident. This place had the space to house us all, but getting them all to come back was the problem. I gave my letters to Mail Pelipper and he took off. While I waited for reply letters or my siblings' arrival, I cleaned up the burrow. I cried as I dragged off and buried my parents. I went to Golems Rockwork Shop to have the tombstones made.

"I'm so sorry." He said, chipping at a stone.

"It's fine." I wiped my eyes, "The rest of my family is moving back in."

"Really? That's be fun."

"Yeah, if they can all get along." I sniffle.

"These will be ready by morning. You can pick them up anytime."

"Thank you." I mumble as I walk out the door. I went back to my parent's den. I guess now it's considered my den. I looked inside to find my brother, Jet, crying on the floor. I ran up to him a squeezed him into a hug. He smiled warmly and wiped both of our tears. Jet is a strong Umbreon, he is known to never cry. But this was devastating, seeing my parents killed before my very eyes. I knew it hurt him just as much as me.

"I came as soon as I got the news. I know I live the furthest away but I sprinted the whole way here... I swear I'll kill whoever did this." He snarled. Tears started to freely flow from my eyes. "Amber?" He asked.

"I'm just so glad you're here." I hugged him even tighter.

"Our other siblings should be here in a few days. They don't live as close to here as I do. I'll help prepare all nine of the rooms, trust me, they'll be staying here a while."

Jet's POV

I feel terrible for Amber. After all, she witnessed the death of her parents and such a young age. If I were her I would be falling apart, which I am, but I bet she took it much worse than me.

She led me to my old room, it was just as I had left it when I moved out about three years back. It was a small room with a rather large pallet in the right corner and a mirror hanging on the right wall from the door. The pallet had a black, warm blanket with a small, yellow moon in the bottom, right corner on it. There was a short dresser with three drawers on the left wall and a bowl of Cheri Berries on a nightstand by the door.

I picked up one of the berries and took a bite. It was surprisingly fresh and delicious, I guess Dawn had set them out not long ago. As I finished my last bite of my favorite berry, I opened the first door in the dresser and pulled out a gold scarf.

"I thought I lost this!" I exclaimed, ruffling the garment. It was a little worn down, but that didn't matter one bit. You see, our parents gave us something when we were born. All of us being little Eevees, it was a challenge to tell us apart. They gave me a golden scarf that I've kept for all of my nineteen years. Of course, I thought I lost it a few years ago when I visited for Amber's hatching. I guess I accidentally left it here and Dawn picked it up and put it away.

"Yeah, you left it here when you were here last." Amber fixed the light pink bow that rests under her right ear. "I'll help you put it on." She helped me slip it over my head and straighten it up.

"Jade lives the closest so we should straighten her room first." I said as Amber led me to Jade's room. Jade was the youngest kit besides Amber. She moved out at the age of fifteen instead of sixteen, so she wasn't allowed to move far from home. She lives in Grassy Plains. That place only has a few towering oak trees, the rest are all twigs. She managed to score a spot in one of the hollowed oaks. I'm still surprised she had enough Poké to buy it. Mom and Dad lent her some money, but still, where did she get all that cash?

I walked into Jade's room. It was surprisingly clean, I guess she visited recently. Her bed was in the left corner closest to the door and her dresser was slightly larger than mine and had a mirror attached to the to the top. Her pallet had a fuzzy, yellow blanket with a green leaf in the bottom right corner on it. Our parents got us all blankets for our beds that matched our type when we evolved. The floor had a green, circular, area rug with a yellow ring in the center that continued the pattern with green than yellow. This repeated until it reached the center.

We dusted and straightened up all the grass-type nick-nacks set out on the dresser. Then headed to Crystal's room. We repeated this process until we had cleaned the whole house, excluding the bathrooms and a few other rooms. I didn't really care if my room was dirty, I'll clean it when I unpack my treasure bag, that reminds me, where is my Treasure Bag?

I walked back to the entrance, and living room of the den. There it was, sitting on the floor in the moonlight. Did we really clean for that long? I trotted to it and put it around my neck. The black strap and pocket part blended in with my midnight fur. The only thing that stood out was the yellow moon in the middle of it. Like the accessories and blankets my parents gave us, they also gave us treasure bags to match. We were a smidgen spoiled, but not enough to ruin our attitudes.

"J-Jet? Is that you." I heard a quiet, serene voice whisper. I was a bit startled at first, until a Leafeon came around the turn.

"Jade!" Amber yelled as she ran to hug her sister.

"H-Hi, Amber. Your enthusiasm always lifts my spirits." She cooed. "I was overwhelmed with grief when I got the letter." She looked down and I saw a tear trickle from her chin to the floor. She glanced up with her eyes sparkling with droplets. "I didn't realize how much I missed them until now." I hastened to her side to comfort her, Amber followed and sat beside her.

"I'm sure everyone else is feeling what you're feeling, now. Amber and I feel it, too... A sense of.. Regret." She looked at me and wiped her eyes and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I regret not spending more time with them. Even though I'm nineteen I should still have visited them more often." Jade burst into tears.

"If only I haven't moved out earlier! Then I could have tried to help!" She cried, covering her eyes and laying on the soil. Amber's eyes started to water.

"If you had been here, you probably would have been killed, too. If I had lost you and them.. I... I.." She cut herself off with tears. I couldn't help but start to cry, too.

We all snuggled up together, Amber in the middle, Jade on the right, and me on the left. We all cried into out paws. The warmness of each other's pelts was comforting, but not enough. We all cried ourselves to sleep on the cold, living room floor.

Crystal's POV

I've traveled out of Sugarsnow Woods and am now in Lowlife Tundra. Practically no one lives here, as the name infers. A tundra a pretty much a frozen desert, or the cross-section between a beach and an icy area. From here I go to Sparkling Beach and then I should arrive in Caramel Forest. It's a three day journey, but I've already been out here for a day. Sugarsnow Woods is a surprisingly large place, and me living in the back doesn't seem to help.

My light blue Treasure Bag and Indigo Scarf frilled in the frosty wind. Being a chilly Glaceon, the cold doesn't phase me even a bit. It's the heat I despise. I dread my arrival to the beach. That'll be a challenge. I still have at least thirty minutes until I make it to the end of the tundra and the heat sets in. These last minutes will be the one's I cherish most, for I'm most likely not coming back for a while. Sure I'll miss my friends back in Sugarsnow, but it's always nice to see the friends you've left behind.

Although I try my best not to dwell on the past, I can't help but wonder how my old friends in Caramel Forest are doing. Mint and Skylar... They were such good friends and what did I do in return? I left them. I feel bad about it, which makes me think of how bewildered I am at my parents death. The only thing that could make this worse is the heat of the beach, wait, I'm sweating.

It's getting dark and I don't think I can spend a night on Sparkling Beach. I think I'm going to have to go back to the edge of cold in Lowlife Tundra and sleep there. As I arrived I pulled Amber's letter out of my bag and opened it. Tears began to form as I reread the words my little sister wrote. The way she expressed her sorrow made me cry harder than I ever have, and the thought of my parents made matters worse. I heard a stick break in the distance and I looked up.

"W-Who goes there!?" I called through the darkness, tears still frequently flowing from my eyes. I wiped my cheeks to try to hide that I was crying and shoved the letter back in my bag. A figure emerged from the darkness and approached me. "If you get any closer I will attack!" I growled, bending my forelegs and getting into battle stance. I hoped this would intimidate the foe, but of course, my plan was a failure like always. As it drew closer I made out the fox-like image of the shady character. I could tell its color was light blue and, wait a second.

"Hello, I'm Frostbite. I'm not here to hurt you, don't be alarmed." I should've known he was a Glaceon.

"Well, if you're not here to hurt me, why are you here? Nobody lives in this place anyway." I didn't let up on my intimidation attempts and growls. The fur on my neck was standing on end to appear bigger to him. Hopefully, if he actually is here to harm me, he'll think he won't be able to win, and walk away.

"Are you calling me a nobody? Actually, I heard sobs coming in this direction and I couldn't sleep, so I came here to figure out what the noise was." His reply seemed sincere, so I backed down. I sighed, then laid down. "Was that you?"

"U-Um, I'm sorry to keep you up. I-I promise I'll stop." I whimpered.

"Would you care to talk about it over some hot chocolate?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on." He summoned me to follow him. I picked up my things and walked behind him. He led me into his den. It was carved out of a rock in the middle of the field. The floors were covered in cozy rugs he heated some Miltank milk and poured cocoa and mini-marshmallows in the warm milk. He handed me a cup and sad down, waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I'm traveling from Sugarsnow Woods to Caramel Forest to visit family because of an incident. Yesterday, I received a letter explaining that my parents were murdered." I tried to hold back the tears as he gasped. "I decided that I wasn't going to be able to sleep in Sparkling Beach because of the heat, so I came back here to rest. I pulled out the letter that my sister sent me and read it again..." Tears flooded from my eyes and Frostbite moved by my side. "I'm sorry to trouble you." I said, rising and walking in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" He yelled as he ran after me, "You can stay here for the night if you like. I have a spare bedroom." I turned to face him with my cheeks flushed.

"Would you do that?" I was surprised at his offer.

"Of course." He wiped my tears with his velvet paws. "I'll show you to the room." I took the last sip of my hot chocolate and followed him into the guest room.

"Thank you so much." I placed my Treasure Bag on the dresser and hopped into the bed.

"It's my pleasure." He walked out of the doorway and disappeared.

* * *

**I had a sudden rush of inspiration to write this. But I hope ya'll enjoyed it. The starting of school is right around the corner so I won't be posting a much a. I used to. Anyway, all reviews are greatly appreciated and I thank you for your time.**


	2. Journeys to Caramel Forest

**Okay this chapter is done and the next will be up soon. I have it halfway finished, but school has started so I don't have as much time to write.**

**Jet: That's a nice excuse.**

**No! It's true!**

**Crystal: Mmmhmm... I ****_believe_**** you, alright.**

**Yeah, you better.**

**Jet: Hammchu doesn't own Pokémon or anything associated with it. She only owns this story and her O.C.'s involved.**

**Jasper: What the heck is an O.C.?**

**Crystal: *pushes Jasper away* YOU'RE NOT INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY YET.**

* * *

**The Jewels of an Eevee**

**Chapter 2: Journeys to Caramel Forest**

**Pearl's POV**

* * *

My bows lightly brushed against my body, blowing in the breeze of the summer. My ears were perked and joyful, until I received the letter. The fur on my neck stood on end, chills shivering down my spine. My emotions have been bottled up for so long. I try my best to be happy, but sometimes I just can't help myself. Tears threatened to pour from my eyes. I gritted my teeth to hold them in. Crying isn't going to raise the dead.

Ruby and I chose to meet in Enchanted Forest, at her den. My sister and I live close, so we decided to make the journey to Caramel Forest together. Ruby always knew how to lift a Pokémon's spirits, let's just hope she isn't falling apart like me. My fleshy ribbons and ears were now still, and glued to by side. My attitude never gives away my feelings, it's always my body language. I packed my white treasure bag with plenty of berries and my savings of Poké. I covered the entrance of my den with overgrown vines to prevent someone from stealing. It looked like nothing was ever there, perfect.

My first step outside of my den was awful. I was flooded by other Pokémon from the forest and questions shooting at me like in the War of Types. Sure, I was Celebi and Dialga's assistant, but that doesn't give anyone the right to practically kill me! Every city or so called 'Area' has a leader. In the Forest of Time, where I live, Celebi and Diagla were appointed leaders because they both control the flow of time. I opened my mouth and screamed. My Hyper Voice pierced the air, causing the crowd to cover their ears and close their eyes. I took this a chance to break free.

I sprinted out of the forest, my three silver anklets on my front, right foot clanked at every step. Soon enough the crowd was out of sight and I was on the outskirts of Enchanted Forest. As soon as my foot landed on the soil, I felt spellbound. I guess this place is a magical as everyone says.

I followed the directions Ruby had given me. I took a right when I came upon a rock shaped like a Wurmple and padded straight past the fallen log. I arrived on the outside of her den and peered inside. I made it in perfect timing.

"Pearl!" An Espeon with a pink treasure bag walked out of the den and greeted me. "How's my favorite Sylveon doing?" She hugged me, the light purple bow around her neck rubbing against mine.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" I said. I really just wanted to head out and avoid all conversation. I'm usually peppy, but right then, I was just feeling down in the dumps.

"I was great until I received word of th-" I covered her muzzle with my paw.

"Let's not talk about that and get going." I released my grip on her and she nodded.

"Sorry, I'll lead the way." She used her psychic powers to lift a large boulder and cover the entrance to her den. She filled the gaps in with leaves and we were off.

My silver anklets were starting to create a rash from all this running. I caught up to Ruby and slowed her down.

"There's no need to rush." I said as she hastened her pace to a walk.

"Oh, okay." She smiled and we continued to walk in silence for a few minutes. It was awkward, but it was nice to take a breather for a minute. "So, Pearl," She said, "You're seventeen now and are more than ready to find a mate. How's that coming along?"

I blushed at the question, yet answered coolly, "I have my eye on someone." I chuckled and faced her. "You're only a year older than me. What about you?" She smiled.

"I don't really find the need of a mate." She cooed as she fixed the bow around her neck. "I wouldn't be surprised to see guys falling head over heels for you." I blushed even more than before.

"I doubt that." I said plainly, "How far until we reach Willow Meadow?" My sky blue eyes lit up with suspense.

"An hour." Ruby muttered then shielded her eyes and looked at the sun. "We've got a about a few more hours of daylight. I suggest we hurry if we want to make it without darkness dawning in." My eyes became dull again. I nodded and ran with her. Running should cut the time at least in half.

**Jasper's POV**

My yellow fur refused to stay down, as if it has a mind of it's own. Every time I wet it down it springs back up like a Spoink. I give up.

"Screw this.." I whispered to myself, my fur bouncing back up. I tied my navy blue scarf around my neck and packed my treasure bag with my things. Climbing outside, I slapped the hatch door shut and brushed a few leaves and dead twigs over it. In Static Plains there's no place to build a home but in the ground.

I lived pretty close to my destination. Static Plains is just above Willow Meadow, and with my speed it shouldn't take long at all. Shortly after exiting Static Plains, I noticed two familiar faces. One was an Espeon and the other a Sylveon. It couldn't be, could it? I charged in front of the Eeveelutions and they came to an abrupt stop.

"J-Jasper?" The Sylveon tilted her head, dumbfounded.

"Pearl? Ruby?" Both of their eyes lit up. "Pearl! Ruby!" I hugged Pearl then Ruby and smiled.

"Hi, Jasper. Your attitude is much better than it used to be." Ruby chuckled.

"Not exactly." My faced changed back to its normal, lifeless poker face. "I'm gonna get going now."

She sighed, "We all might as well travel together."

"Ruby's right, Jasper. You're still a headstrong Jolteon with an attitude, just like I remember." She playfully tapped my nose. "There's no point in going our separate ways. We're all going to the same place." She did not just boop my nose. I snapped my fingers in a Z formation.

"Nuh-uh, girl. You did not just boop _my_ nose." They both laughed.

"Never mind about you not changing. You seem to have finally developed a personality." Pearl giggled.

"I guess you guys can tag along with me, if you can keep up." With that said, I bolted.

"Wait up! Jasper!" I heard Ruby call. I looked back and both of my older sisters were closing in on me. I had to pick up my pace. I sprinted faster, leaving them in the dust. I didn't look back until we were out of the meadow and transferring in the forest. The sweet scent of Caramel flooded my snout. It made me remember the old days, when my parents were... Tears gathered in my eyes and I wiped them. I had to stay strong. If my sisters saw me crying, they would surely break out in tears.

I pressed on, but I slowed down a bit to let my sisters catch up. They were falling behind. It wasn't long after I felt my muscles cramping up. I had tripped several times in my peregrination. Cuts and bruises appeared all over my weak body. My paw pads were going to fall off, I just knew it.

I stopped when I reached the den. It brought back such good memories... I had an emotional breakdown. I collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears. Soon enough, Pearl and Ruby made it. The saw me and tears over came them as well. We all looked so vulnerable, crying on onto the soil.

**Jet's POV**

I was tidying the rooms for a final look over, when I heard noises from the outside of the den. I cautiously stalked to the door, ready to attack in case of an emergency. I let my guard down when I saw Jasper, Pearl and Ruby sobbing on the ground like I had when I first arrived. I put my paw on Jasper's shoulder and he looked up to me with teary eyes.

"Jet?" He mumbled as he wiped his cheeks. "Of anyone I would expect you to be the last here. You live so far away." He stood up and greeted me.

"Pearl? Ruby? Are you okay?" My raspy voice seemed to wake my younger sisters from slumber like an earthquake from Groundon. Pearl and Ruby looked me in the eyes. Pearl's face was flushed much more than Ruby's and her cheeks and under eyes were stained with tears. I hugged them both.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered in their low ears. "Everything will be alright." Amber crept into the room unnoticed by me. Jasper saw her and she ran to hug him.

"Amber! How's my favorite little Eevee?" Jasper kissed her forehead and lifted her to his back, hiding his emotions. She giggled as he galloped in circles like a Tauros.

"I'll take your bags." I said, motioning to each of the Eeveelution's Treasure Bags.

"That's sweet, Jet." Pearl handed me her purse followed by Ruby.

"I've got it. I'm a big boy now." Jasper winked and strode to the back hallway, Amber still riding on his back. I pursued behind him, turning into Ruby's room and then Pearl's. Jasper walked to the end of the hallway, his room being on the furthest wall. The door read, "Jasper's Room', and had a few thunderbolts painted on it. He dropped his Treasure Bag on the dresser and tumbled onto his bed.

"Come on, Amber. Jasper is tired from his long journey." I said solemnly. Amber nodded and squeezed out the door. The electric-type lounging on the bed smiled and looked up.

"Thanks. I got roughed up pretty badly on the way and I'm covered in bruises. I'd expect you were injured worse than me, though. Traveling all the way from Dark Void to here must have really been a hassle." He tapped the spot beside him and said, "Tell me about it."

He was right. It was a hassle. I padded to the bed and laid back. I took a deep breath and began to speak,

"How about we save the details until everyone is here to hear it?" I said. He sighed understandingly and got up.

"Everyone will be here soon and we'll share our stories?" He hummed, "I agree with you." I nodded and walked out of the room with Jasper in tow. As we made it back to the entrance of the den, we noticed three new figures. It was lively and jumping in the living room. It was the last three sisters of the family, Sapphire, Topaz, and Crystal.

"Jet!" Crystal pounced on me like prey. She hugged me tight and abruptly pulled back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." Out of all of my evolved siblings she was the one I missed the most, along with my bro, Jasper. We really bonded together in our battles. Jasper, Crystal, and I always had three way battles together, those were the good days. With our father as a coach, all of us excelled. Crystal was the only girl in the family that enjoyed battling, Topaz took a small interest in it, but not much.

Sapphire's blue, scaly pelt seemed smoother than normal, that Vaporeon was always girly and into beauty. At fourteen she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her fiery sister, Topaz, a Flareon. Topaz didn't know that Sapphire was dating him, however. After all, he asked her out, opposed to her asking him. Sapphire took this the wrong way and blamed Topaz. She broke up with him and has held a grudge against her sister ever since. They are always fighting now. Sometimes I wish they would just make up and get on with their lives.

"Would anyone care to share their journey story?" I asked, breaking the ice. Everyone's ears perked up, our family had always loved a good tale. "I'll go first." I said, looking to Jasper. He was overwhelmed with joy.

We settled on the floor in a circle, the sun setting behind us. Topaz lit a candle and set it in the middle of us. I took a deep breath and began to tell my grand tale,

"When the letter came in I broke down in sorrow and vowed to make the journey in less than a day. I packed my berries and valuable items and covered the entrance to my den. Thieves thrive in Dark Void, so I took my time in hiding the door.

I set out on foot. I snuck through the area in hopes of not getting into a scuffle with any bandits. Nevertheless, my endeavors failed in spite of my carefulness. I battled a Haunter and his Gastly posse, but they were no match for my spam of Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls. After giving them a beating, he swore he was going to get his revenge on me when he evolved. There's nothing to worry about though, if he shows his face again, I'll kill him instead of going easy.

I avoided the challenge of scaling Fire Gash Mountains by heading northwest to Boulder Quarry in place of west to the mountain range.

"DO YOU NOT LIKE FIRE GASH MOUNTAINS?!" Topaz interrupted.

"No, it's just, I hear the fire geysers in those mountains can blow the fur off your body and leave your skin as ashes. I think it was a good choice on my part to cut through.

"I'll say they it's the coziest place in all of Pokéfoe." Topaz said with a grunt.

"As I was saying... I sprinted the whole way through the quarry, dodging rocks left and right. The Pokémon cursed at me for intruding without a word and ruining the dirt with my paws. I think they were overreacting. I made it through that area with no battles, none physical, that is. The verbal abuse in that grimy place was driving me out of my mind.

The sharp, rocky ground soon faded to sizzling sand. It gave my paw pads a rest from the pointy soil, but that relief soon turned to agony. My feet we burning and I was suffering from the terrible heat of Angel Cake Desert. I met a few territorial Krookadile and Golem along the way that picked fights with me, but that was it. I whooped their ass-"

Crystal gave me the evil eye and motioned to the young Eevee in the room. I corrected myself by giving a fake cough and picking back up.

"That was some nasty cough. Where was I? I whooped their buns and sent them crying back to their mommies. The heat sure slowed me down, but I wasn't going to stop for nothing. I knew that Amber needed me, the determination surged through my body like a volcano." I turned to Amber, the stars in her eyes at my mention of her in my story.

"After hours of traveling in the desert, I felt the temperature intensify, the humidity made me want to puke. The sun was beating down on my back, and the color of my fur made it even worse. I saw a twinkling pool in the distance and I took off shredding through the sand like a Sharpedo on steroids. I plunged into the water with a large splash. Mothers had to remove their pups from the water to protect them from my thrashing. The bay felt amazing on my skin. The waves crashed over me and I was in paradise. My short dip in Sparkling Beach ended sooner than I would have wanted, but sundown was creeping on and I still needed to make it to Caramel Forest.

I didn't shake the water out of my pelt in hopes it would cool me for the rest of the journey. The warm air quickly dried my fur as a ran along the coast. The salty shore's water rushed under my feet, giving them a nice break from the burning sand.

As I saw the first tree, my ambitions were relieved. The sweet aroma filled my nose with sugar. My mouth was watering, for I hadn't noticed my hunger until then. Before I knew it, I was standing outside of this den on Caramel Forest." I finished my tale and took another deep breath to replenish my lungs. The room was filled with claps from my siblings.

"That was wonderful! You know, you're a skilled story teller, Jet. I'll go next." Sapphire cooed before starting her story,

"My home in Ginger Cove was really luxurious and the scenery was astounding, but my fun time there came to a sudden stop. After my grieving, I placed my berries, belongings, and taffy in my blue Treasure Bag and-"

"You brought Ginger Cove Taffy!" Crystal screamed, "You know what that stuff does to me, I _KNOW_ YOU KNOW. DID YOU BRING MY FAVORITE KIND?" Crystal fiddled with her paws to hold back her hyper flood.

"Hush, yes I brought it. For being my older sister you are very immature." Sapphire taunted. "If I give you some will you calm down?" She pulled a piece of Chilly Blue Raspberry Burst taffy out of her bag.

"YES!" Crystal was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She couldn't keep still to save her life.

"Are you crazy?! If you give her that she'll be up all night and keep everyone awake! You must be stupid!" Topaz snapped. Sapphire rose from her seat and growled.

"I'm stupid?" Sapphire retorted. "At least I can tell the difference between a taken and single man!" I could see steam seething out of Topaz's ears. Tension was building, and if someone didn't step in, it was going to be released.

"THAT'S IT!" Topaz shot flames from her muzzle directly onto Sapphire's face. Her skin formed bubbles in the burn areas and she sprang forward.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECT COMPLETION!" Amber began to cry at the sight of her sisters fighting. Jade calmed her down a bit as Crystal sat down and enjoyed her saltwater taffy.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE ANYWHERE NEAR PERFECT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" Topaz snarled and she gnawed on Sapphire's split tail.

"STOP IT YOU WHORE! IF ONLY MOTHER DIDN'T HAVE HEAT TWICE IN ONE SEASON! THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!" Sapphire smacked Topaz across the face, this was where it was going to end.

"Quit it! Both of you! Cursing around Amber is unacceptable!" I demanded, pushing apart the quarreling sisters.

"You hypocrite..." Sapphire jumbled as she rolled her eyes. I didn't know what was up with her, but she's usually not this foul. She was usually nice, and motherly.

"She's only moody because she's on her period..." Topaz mumbled under her breath. Sapphire swiped her claws at Topaz, but was met by air.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sapphire bellowed.

"STOP! Everyone goes off to bed, NOW!" I screeched. My deep voice echoed in though cave, silencing all inside. One by one each Eeveelution walked to their bedroom and shut the door. I stormed into my room and slammed the door so hard, the walls were shaking. I leapt to my bed and curled up. I was angered because Topaz and Sapphire didn't even think about how Amber feels. She's young and sensitive, too young to witness a female fight. Girls can be so cruel with their language and roughness in a fight, but boys will hate each other for five minutes and then go back to being best friends. Unless, it's a really big fight, but that's not the point here.

The door creaked open and a sky blue figure with an indigo scarf walked in, slowly.

"Uhm, Jet? C-Can I come in?" She stammered, terrified of my wrath. Crystal could always cheer me up, so I don't know why she was scared of me.

"Yeah." I said, sitting up. She hopped onto my bed and sighed.

"I don't remember you being so rash.." She gulped.

"I'm not usually like this..." I told, "It's just... I don't get why Topaz and Sapphire can't get along for Amber's sake, or even at all. Why are girls so unforgiving?"

"No, no, no.. Girls aren't _always_ mean, but get on the wrong side of one and you can expect it. Sapphire is just still hurting over the breakup with Tony a few years ago. She loved him so much, and he threw it all away. When you are in so much pain, you tend to lash out to cover up your feelings. It wasn't Topaz's fault, but she could have been more careful about everything. I know on the inside, Sapphire is dying, or already dead. She needs someone to talk to her about it." Crystal rested her paw on my shoulder. "And I think you're fit for the job."

"What! Why not you?! You're a girl! You know how she feels, right?"

"Funny, you're funny." Crystal chuckled, pulling out a piece of taffy and popping it in her mouth, "I try to stay out of relationships, no matter how much everyone wants me to marry."

"Ugh..." I gave in and got up. She turned to the door.

"You'll be fine." She walked out the door and disappeared in the dark hallway. I scooted off of my bed and paced out the door. I walked until I reached Sapphire's door. It had small water drops painted all over it. I carefully opened the door and peeked in.

"Sapphire?" I whispered.

"G-Go away." She sniffed, shifting her body away from the door. I padded inside and softly shut the door. "I-I said go away!" Her voice cracked as she yelled at me.

"No. I refuse to leave you like this." I sat beside her and stared at her. "Come on, Saffie."

"Don't ever call me that childish nickname again." She snarled, hiding her face in the blanket.

"Look at me. Doesn't the name bring back good memories? With Tony?"

"Get out!" She faced me with wet, sparkling, blue eyes, stained from crying.

"I told you, I'm not moving." I protested, moving closer to her. "Are you still hung up on him?" The tears streamed down her beautiful face. Why do tears always have to ruin the most gorgeous smiles?

"N-No.." She mumbled, hiding her face once again.

"You sure?" She didn't answer me. "You don't have to hide from me, Sapphire. Remember Kaylee? It was my fault that she... Passed. She was the love of my life, my everything. Since the incident, I've never felt that with another girl like I did with her. I never had the chance to express my feelings-" I was choked up, unable to speak. The emotions rushed over me like the waves in Sparkling Beach. "I-I never told her.. I loved her." She looked to me, our eyes alike, faces flushed red from the tears.

"Y-You... Know how I feel?" She began to silently cry into my pelt. I brushed her back in attempt to calm her.

"It's alright, Saffie. You'll find another who will treat you as you deserve. Tony wasn't meant for you, but your prince is waiting for you. And I promise, you'll meet him someday, even if that day isn't soon. He'll be there for you, to dry your tears and soothe your restless soul. And he'll love you more than life itself. He'll be there in your darkest days and be there in the light. If you fall, he'll catch you. He'll be your Mr. Right, your lover, your best friend. You're going to meet some dumbasses along the way who are blinded with lust. But when he comes, you'll just know in your heart, he's the one."

* * *

**Whoop, whoop. Two chapters down, don't know how many to go! Check out my profile if you have time. I'll be posting a map of Pokéfoe (The name of the Pokémon world) and character descriptions there. Have a wonderful day.**


	3. Flashbacks

**Crystal: Wooow Hammachu. It's been a while. *glares at me***

**Me: Hey, be happy I didn't make you a monster.**

**Crystal: Whatevaa, putã.**

**Me: What did you just call me?**

**Crystal: Huh? I didn't say anything.**

**Me: Forget it.**

**Crystal: Gladly**

**Jasper: HAMMACHU DOESN'T OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

**Jewels of an Eevee 3 UNFINISHED**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

* * *

** Jet's POV**

* * *

The night sky was clear, and elegant. Kaylee was beside me overlooking Sparkling Falls. Tonight was the night I was going to do it, show her my feelings. At sixteen, I had found my first and only love. I was nervous, very nervous. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? What is I'm stuck in the friend zone?

"It's beautiful." She gazed at the twinkling water, the stars reflecting off of the bay. She looked at me and curled all nine of her graceful tails around me. I gulped at looked down the waterfall. It was a long drop to the sharp, white water below. More than one hundred feet, I'd say.

The scenery was all familiar, I knew what was going to happen next. She was going to fall. I was unaware of my current state. Am I sleeping, awake, daydreaming? Why can't I wake up? I don't want to experience the pain of loosing her again. Why does my mind insist of showing me this?

Kaylee leaned a little too far and stumbled, almost falling over the edge. Her heart beating fast, I held her back.

"That was a bit too close for comfort.." She mumbled, "How about we head back to th-" She stood up, accidentally landing her hind legs over the cliff. The rushing water pulled them down the falls. She slipped, and was forced off of the edge.

"JET!" She screamed as she fell to her death. I reached over the edge and cringed, I was too late. She plunged into the water, a pointed bounder piercing her flesh. She didn't surface the water. She was held under by the barreling water above.

I wept over the falls calling her name, "Kaylee! Kaylee! KAYLEE!" I was certain she had passed, but there was still a small glimmer of hope. I stood at the top, waiting to see her face at the bottom, but it never came. It was all my fault. I suggested to visit Sparkling Falls, and now she was gone. My love, Kaylee... Gone. Ripped out of my grasp before I could tell her... Tell her I loved her.

I sprang from my bed, wet with sweat and panting heavily. It was all a dream, a terrible dream of a memory. Kaylee, oh my sweet Kaylee.. How I miss her.. With the night still on, I dread falling back asleep

Sapphire's POV

Tony was going on a trip with his buds, what am I to do? I can hang with Topaz, my sister, and my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. She was born just a few months after me. I thought that only one kit could be born in a season because... I don't know... Females lose the sensation that makes them want one? I still don't fully understand how that works.

I entered the den to see.. Tony and Topaz? What's he doing with his arm around her? I thought Tony was out with his boys? I can't believe I believed him! That jerk! He's cheating on me with my own sister! We've been together for eleven months! Eleven months of my life.. wasted on that dumbass.

"Topaz?! What are you doing?!" I screamed. She looked up and smiled. Tony's eyes widened and he got up from the couch.

"Hi, Sapphire. Have you met Tony?" She said with a bright smile. "Where are you going, Tony? Do you have to go home?"

"Sit down, boy! We need to talk about this!" I snarled. He sat back down a whimpered a small amount. "Now what are you doing with my sister?!"

"She's your sister?!" Tony yelled.

"What's going on? I though we were on a date? Do you know Tony?"

"Tony is my boyfriend! But not anymore! Get out you dirty liar! If I ever see your face again Arceus have mercy on your soul!"

I awoke, angered and bitter. No, that Absol is now a thing of the past. I'll kill him, I swear I'll have my revenge. I don't care if I'm over him now, I need to... I-I... I need my revenge. I'm sure Topaz would love to join me as well.

Crystal's POV

The sun dawned on me, so bright and warm. It's comforting to know I can wake to a cozy, yellow ball in the sky. I stammered out of my bed and wobbled to the kitchen. I'm not used to berry pancakes in the morning. Sapphire and Topaz were cooking them. Wait, Sapphire and Topaz? Together?

"Guys?" I said, confused.

"Oh, hello, Crystal." Sapphire greeted. Did I miss something? Something important?

"Did you guys, make up or something?" I squinted my eyes slightly and tilted my head.

"Yes. We're friends again." Topaz giggled as she replenished the flame under the pan and Sapphire flipped the flat cake in the pan. "Best friends."

"That's lovely!" I congratulated.

"You just want to know if we made Pecha Berry Pancakes, don't you?" Sapphire chuckled. Did she just read my mind? This was the weirdest morning of my life.

"Um, maybe?"

"They're on the pink plate, Cris." Topaz teased. I have always hated that nickname since the first day it was associated with me.

"Thanks, Tobi." I laughed. She hated that nickname as well, I wouldn't blame her either. I snagged a few pancakes and moved them to a plate. I balanced the plate on my snout and placed it on the table. I lept into the chair and sat. Boy was I starving!

I dug into my sweet, delectable pancakes and delightfully munched on them as I hummed to my favorite song. As I finished my last bite, I scooted to plate to the sink and began to scrub it with soap and water. After the plate was clean, I dried it and put it away. This odd day had only just begun.

Hours later, the whole family was up and bustling about. Jade, Amber, Ruby, and Pearl were playing tag, Topaz and Ruby headed to Sweet Square, and Jet, Jasper, and I were about to start our first three-way battle in years.

Jasper licked his canines, preparing for battle against his older brother and I. Jasper was intimidating, but not enough to scare me. Small sparks flew from his electrified pelt as he bent his haunches, raising his tail end. His stub tail wiggled in excitement as I did the same. This was the first time we've all three battled in years, increasing my anxiety to attack.

"I'm excited to see how y'all have developed in battle." I grunted.

"You ready, shawty?" I teased as a sinister smirk began to plaster from cheek to cheek.

"Same goes for you, Cris." Jet mocked. "Ready shawty, Jasper?"

"I've grown, Jet. Let's just get on with it," Jasper retorted impatiently as he tilled his hind leg into the soil, flinging dust up behind him. "Ready, set, go!" He sprung forward, a trail of sparks and dirt following. A small bit electricity surged through the ground where his paws touched. Electricity standing no change against the hard ground, it quickly terminated and showed me evidence it was ever there.

We plunged into Jet, knocking him to his side and I froze his paws to the ground. Jasper and I used to always gang up on Jet, I guess some things will never change. Jasper charged Thunderbolt and stuck Jet. He howled in pain and shot a pulsing shadow in all directions. It smite both Jasper and I to the ground. Jet broke free from his bindings and bolted at me. I simply hopped over him to dodge, grasping his tail as he ran underneath of me. I whipped him around by his tail and formed a light blue, static in my jaws. I flicked my head to Jasper, attacking him instead of Jet. I betray him every time, yet he never sees it coming.

The icy ball barreled towards Jasper, smacking him in the gut. He flew back a yard and fumbled to his feet. He closed his eyes and began to spark. Little by little the sparks intensified, surrounding his body with electricity. His eyes shot open and shocked both Jet and I with the surge. He smirked as he watched the charge engulf our bodies with yellow. The zap left our figures fried and caused me to cry out in agony. That really hurt.

"I've been working on my Discharge if you haven't noticed already." Jasper snickered as he approached me.

"I suggest you step back," I warned, "Or else." I bend down on my front paws, extending my hind legs. It was too late for Jasper, however. I was going to attack whether he jumped back or not. "Oh well."

I launched my icy, elegant beam at Jasper, only to be intercepted by his Thunderbolt. Apparently Jet thought it was a good idea to shoot a Shadow Ball into the mess, no, not a good idea. All of our attacks backfired on us, being hit by all three menacing moves at once. It cause a large explosion, smoke stretching more than twenty feet in every direction. It took over ten minutes for it to clear, leaving each of us curled on the dented soil. Scratches, scrapes, and bruises covered over our bodies, little to no blood, luckily.

"I-I-I t-think it's a t-three-way t-t-ti-tie.." Jet breathed, coughing afterwards. Rocks covered the area of the commotion, large, small, and everywhere inbetween.

"Y-y-yeah.. Good b-battle.." Jasper put in weakly. "D-do anyone's l-legs h-h-hurt?"

"I a-agree... G-g-good battle" I panted, by body contracting my lungs. "I-It knocked b-b-breath r-right out of m-me."

Jet groaned and turned over, "My k-knees.." He wined. Jets complaining made me realize my own condition. A sharp, wrapping pain in my left front and back legs shrouded my feeling. I noticed a rather large bruise on Jets's stomach and a stone about the same size beside him.

My eyes suddenly became heavy, drooping low as my vision began to blur. My body relaxed as they shut lightly, not to be disturbed until revived from my current state. I blacked out, but not alone, with my family.

* * *

**Sorry it's a lot shorter than normal, I just wanted to get this posted and such. Don't forget to leave a review, that is if you have the time. Till next time! Hammachu, OUT.**


	4. Illusions

**Amber: We're baack~!**

**Jade: Y-Yeah..**

**Me: Yup, enjoy the chapter my friends.**

**Amber: I'm not in it! *smiles mockingly at me***

* * *

**The Jewels of an Eevee**

**Chapter 4: Illusions**

* * *

** Crystal's POV**

_I was sitting in a room made up of tall, white walls, no roof. I looked up, yet I couldn't see the sky, it was more of a hole, a hole that falls up. It was endless, like an illusion._

_Next, I looked to my feet. The floor was white as well. I poked it slightly, in return black splotches appeared below my finger tips. Soon the whole floor was engulfed in the color, spreading to the walls. I poked it again, and room turned white. It was an endless cycle of light and dark. With every step, the room's color changed. Eventually I began to notice the surrounding pattern, Yin and Yang._

_Was this some kind of representation of good and bad, the replenishing balance between the two? What was this place? I padded to the wall and touched it, nothing happened. I touched it again, the same result. The next time I pushed harder. It seemed to have triggered some kind of.. I don't even know._

_The force of gravity took a shift. The next thing I knew I was standing on the wall. What was once the floor was now the wall, and what was the wall was the floor. It was almost like an open box. When you push the box over, everything changes. I walked towards the hole that was once the ceiling, getting closer to the light with every second that passed. I reached for it, but I was sucked inside._

_I was transported high into the atmosphere. It was bright blue, with few clouds. I didn't notice it, but I was falling, plummeting quickly to the lush grass. I tried to scream as I descended, but no sound escaped my lips. My mouth was wide open, my vocal cords vibrating to create sound, yet it was silent. My fur wasn't moving either, I didn't even hear the wind rushing through my ears, but I knew I was falling, for the ground drew nearer and nearer._

_Before I knew it, the ground was within reach, I closed my eyes, expecting a hard impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly, I was on the ground, my body sprawled out. I pulled a blade of grass and examined it intently. It looked like a normal piece of grass to me._

_I scanned my surroundings, an open field with one large tree in the distance. A large treehouse appeared at its peak before my eyes and I took off in its direction. I walked up it's trunk like I had in the white and black room. As I trudged up, the trunk's height expanded, causing the top to become further away from me. I increased my pace in attempts to stay even with it. I eventually reached the wooden base of the house._

_I stepped onto the platform, gravity returning to normal, and peered inside the open door. Finding that no one was living inside, I entered. The room consisted of blank white walls and flooring and the roof was the same. The only thing in the room was a large mirror hanging on the foremost wall. I looked into the mirror and my image morphed into a demonic, black shadow of my body. It's eyes glowed red as I hopped back. It seemed to be growling.. growling at me._

_I was so scared and confused. Why was I here? Why was this thing threatening me? Why was this so hard for me to comprehend? The shadow grew fierce, extending it's arm. The black figure jumped out of the mirror and stood before me. It was dark, but it was an exact copy of me. I reached to touch it, but it pulled back and screeched._

_Its body grew in size, face growing wider as sinister smirk creeping over its mouth. It was now 7 feet tall, its long legs making up about 4 of the 7. Its arms were about 4 feet long as well, dagger-like claws protruding from the fingers. They were about 4 inches in length, blood staining the tips. A collar of long black tentacles leeched around it's neck. The vine-like ropes fell to the floor and had piled at it's feet. Sharp teeth clenched, craws abroad, and tentacles flying, the shadow warrior gave another battle cry._

_"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" It slashed at me, claws going straight through by body, but I wasn't hurt, sliced, or cut in anyway. It was as if the monster was a ghost, a hologram, a shadow. It screeched again and jumped into me like a demon, engulfing my soul with it's dark ways. My eyes turned blood red, and my body was wrapped in it's vines. The room turned dark, and a voice came through._

_"Watch out..." I was totally confused by now, beyond confused. Whoever this angelic voice was, I know it was telling me that I was on danger. I looked to my body. It was completely normal as if the demon had vanished, seemed pretty safe to me, but awfully creepy._

_At this point the falling feeling had returned and I was unsure of the direction I was traveling. With all these shifts in gravity who knows which was I was going. I felt a soft, smooth surface briefly brush my pelt, followed by the same on the other side. A small humming could be heard just before I plunged deep into pool of water._

_I sank.. And sank.. And sank... And sank, by breath slowly contracting from my lungs. Soon the tips of my toes touched the depths of the cavern and my last bubbles of air trickled up and away from me. I tried to scurry up with them to the surface, but the lack of oxygen in my body prevented it from happening at a rate to save my life. I kicked my legs ferociously in attempt to move, which I did, but not as fast as I would have wanted._

_My time left was cut short, my vision blurring as a burning sensation seared at my chest. It felt like water was rushing through my lungs, filling them to the brink of explosion. My paws involuntarily clenched and my wrists shook and shivered. Lines blotched into my sight, my vision once again blurring into a black nothing... Nothing... Was this all nothing? A dream or nightmare? Maybe a hallucination or illusion?_

_I could now feel nothing, all my senses dulled down to the nubs. I couldn't see, move, smell, taste, hear, or even breathe. My movement was constricted through my struggles and my muscles were as tense as tense could be. My body was officially shutting down, my muscles loosened and my heart seemed to have stopped, finally slipping into an unending slumber_.

I jolted awake, slamming my forehead into a figure above me. My head was spinning fast, keeping me from recognizing the face. I looked to my right to find a sleeping Jasper, and my left to find Jet, asleep as well. Both of Jasper's hind legs were wrapped up tightly into a cast as was Jet's waist and abdomen. Next, I took a look at myself, no major visual damage, just a few cuts, scrapes and two paws in a cast.

My vision returning to normal, I returned my glance to the body at the side of my bed, a bluish color. Long strands below the ears and.. Wait..

"C-Crystal?" He stammered slowly. I wasn't sure if he was nervous or if he was just unsure if I was processing his words. My eyes widened at the sight of him. I was honestly bamboozled; who was this stalker?!

He seemed to have noticed my expression, letting a small sigh on response, "I'm Frostbite. Remember me?" Memories flooded back into my mind, when he took me in and let me stay the night.. When he made me hot chocolate and listened to my saddened heart... What happened in his den afterward... He was really a kind soul.

"Oh.." I whispered weakly, "Why are y-you here?"

"I-I found you passed out in the forest with a Jolteon and an Umbreon and I took you to the hospital. You've been asleep for roughly two weeks."

I gasped; how could I be asleep for that long! "That explains my next question..." I murmured softly, my voice trailing away, "Why were you in Caramel Forest?"

"Uh.. Long story.." He blushed slightly and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I yelled in a whispered tone. He spun back around and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He comforted, "I'd better get back home."

"Wait!" I called again, this time louder. My desperateness showing in my voice, "Why don't you stay a while? It's only fair since you helped me so much to let you have a place to sleep for a night or two. He gave me a deep grin and nodded.

"I guess that'd be fine." He replied with a friendly smirk, almost devious. I ignored that, knowing it wasn't in his nature. I returned the smile, furrowing my brow a slight bit.

* * *

**I know, I know, my chapters have been getting increasingly shorter and I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy for the past two months and I've been trying desperately to get chapters done and all, but whatever. I'll keep trying, promise.**


End file.
